Carrie Alive
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: It has been debated if Carrie was ever alive. The writers and creators of The Amazing World of Gumball say she was. Carolina O'Connor was her name! And, she died at the age of 12. Her death turning her into... Carrie Krueger. The emo ghost we all know and love! But, how did she die...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball. I own the concept of Carolina O'Connor (the pre-death Carrie). I own the cover image.**

**In 'Halloween' Carrie said she was born a ghost but, in another episode, Carrie said she used to have a body. The creators and writers of The Amazing World of Gumball said she really was alive once so I'm going with that.**

**This story takes place in our world because, when Carrie died, her spirit was sent to the The Amazing World of Gumball universe. The time frames may be inconsistent but, let's pretend Ghost!Carrie can't age past 12-years-old.**

**In the show, Ghost!Carrie's full name is Carrie Krueger. Alive!Carrie's full name is Carolina O'Connor, Carrie for short.**

**Ghost!Carrie's grandmother is the one raising her. When Carrie's grandmother died all they found was a hand.**

**At one point in reading this you might think "Is Carrie going to be hit by a train?" so, let me just tell you, no she isn't.**

* * *

**Carrie Alive**

Carrie hopped down the stairs with her backpack over one shoulder. She could hear her mother, Mrs O'Connor, sizzling bacon in the kitchen. Carrie came to the bottom of the stairs and turned to look into the kitchen, the open front door allowing wind to blow her brown hair into her face.

"Hi, Mom!" Carrie cheered "I'm going to school!"

"Oh, Carrie," said Mrs O'Connor, turning around from the stove "You haven't had breakfast and you haven't even said good morning to Valeria and Dexter,"

Valeria was Carrie's 16-year-old big sister and Dexter was her 4-year-old little brother. Mrs O'Connor wanted the family to remain as close as possible despite she and Mr O'Connor being separated and considering divorce.

Carrie swung from the door frame and looked to the ceiling with a dreamy look, she was a hopeless daydreamer.

"Carolina!" Mrs O'Connor shouted to get her middle child's attention.

Carrie stopped swinging around and looked at her mother, shifting the one backpack strap over her shoulder with a solemn look on her face.

"Okay, Mom," said Carrie.

Carrie walked across the hall, into the living room then into the dining room. Valeria was sitting at the table, cutting up a magazine to continue her art project with.

"Good morning, Val," Carrie said, swinging around the door frame before swinging back out.

"Good morning, Carrie!" Val called to her as the younger left.

Carrie walked outside into the front garden where Dexter was trying to give a bath to the family's pet sheep dog: Ellie.

"Good morning, Dexter," Carrie said.

"Good morning, Carrie!" Dexter said, trying to keep Ellie in the tub.

Carrie ran back inside and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom," said Carrie "I gotta catch the subway,"

"Be careful!" Mrs O'Connor called as Carrie ran out of the house.

* * *

Carrie walked down the street, looking around the neighborhood. She slid her arm through the other strap and put her backpack on properly. Carrie walked into the city of New York and went down the stairs to the subway station. The wind blew and pulled the bow in Carrie's hair out. She turned around and grabbed the tail of it. Carrie continued to walk down the stairs as she tied the bow back in her hair.

She stood at the edge of the platform as the train whizzed by as it came to a stop. Before Carrie could get on, someone pushed her out of the way to get on the train first. Carrie's hair was ruffled and now covered one eye. She huffed and walked onto the train, taking hold of one of the bars as she stood up rather than sitting down. Carrie swayed as the train went along the tracks and the lights flickered on and off.

Carrie got off the train and started walking up the stairs to the surface. She fiddled with her fringe, her bow having slid out of place.

* * *

Carrie walked along the sidewalk, her hair working against her. In frustration, she pulled the bow out and her hair fell directly into her eyes. It didn't matter, Carrie knew her way to school from there off-by-heart.

As Carrie crossed the road, she managed to tie her bow back in place but her hair was still in her face. She groaned in frustration and used her fingers to brush it out of her right eye.

There was a screech of tires and Carrie gasped before she collided with the bumper. Carrie was thrown back and skidded across the road. Cars came to a halt as traffic came to a stop around her. People shouted but all Carrie saw was the dimming sky above her. A woman kneeled next to her leaning over her as she pushed over her heart to keep it pumping. Carrie's vision turned white and then black...

* * *

Carrie was rushed through the E&R on a gurney, her head lolling with a mask over her mouth to give her oxygen. She was pushed into the operating room, the woman from before got a doctor's coat on and put a mask over her mouth.

"She's got a concussion, skull damage, possible brain damage, broken legs, dislocated shoulders and broken left arm," she said.

The doctors got to operating on Carrie but they soon found Carrie was bleeding from the inside.

* * *

Despite the plausible divorce, Mr O'Connor had his arm around Mrs O'Connor in comfort as they waited. Dexter didn't know what was happening except that it was very bad. Valeria was pacing as she chewed her thumbnail in nerves. All they heard was the speakers paging doctors to certain places. A nurse in teal blue scrubs walked out of the E&R and to the O'Connors.

"Are you the O'Connor family?" he asked, his voice bored from going through the same thing repeatedly.

"Y-Yes," Mrs O'Connor stammered, the entire family turning to him.

"You can see your daughter now," said the nurse.

* * *

Carrie lay in her hospital bed. There was a tube down her throat and bandages around her head. Mrs O'Connor broke down into tears at the sight and Mr O'Connor helped her stand again. They walked over to the 12-year-old girl in the bed and all cried. The woman doctor walked in.

"Hello," she said in a gentle voice "I'm Doctor Karen Marie. I was on my way to work this morning when I witnessed your daughter's accident," and she reached out her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor Marie," said Mr O'Connor, shaking her hand.

* * *

Doctor Marie was standing beside Carrie's bed in the middle of the night. She was looking over her patient and making notes on Carrie's condition. The odds weren't in her favour as she was on life support and in a medically induced coma.

The constant beeping of Carrie's heart-monitor started going haywire as she went into cardiac arrest. The doctors quickly began looking for the reason as well as trying to stabilize her.

"Doctor Marie..." a nurse said "The cause of the arrest is bleeding in her brain,"

Carrie's heartbeat suddenly stopped and she stopped jerking around. Doctor Marie took her mask off and looked at the heart-monitor, the straight line mocking her. The good doctor looked at the dead girl. Carrie's hair was messed up so her fringe covered half her face with her bow out of place where Valeria had tried to tie it to try to brighten up how Carrie was looking.

Doctor Marie took Carrie's hand and, for the first time in a while, she cried for her patient.

* * *

**...Several years later...**

Penny, Masami, Teri and Molly looked at Carrie in shock. They all leaned up in their sleeping bags at Penny's house for a sleep-over. Their jaws were dropped. Carrie flicked her bangs but, being a ghost, they fell back into place. Penny was the one to break the silence.

"So, uh, Carrie..." she said "Th-That's how you became a ghost?"

"What happened to Valeria and Dexter and the rest of your family?" Molly asked.

"I dunno," said Carrie, flicking her fringe again "Worst part is I never got my hair straight so it'll forever bother me,"

"Well..." Masami said, bitterly "It seems Carrie has darkened the mood _once again_so let's go to sleep,"

Everyone snuggled down to go to sleep but Carrie stared at the ceiling. She always acted gloomy and gothic but she didn't know why. When she was alive (and Carolina O'Connor) she wasn't like that. Sure, she liked horror movies but not as much. Over the years she had come to the conclusion that dying had amplified any gothic traits she had, differing her from her living self.

_"I wonder how Valeria, Dexter, Mom and Dad are doing," _Carrie thought.

* * *

**Challenge: I challenge anyone to draw fan art of Carolina O'Connor with Carrie Krueger! Carrie Krueger is Carolina O'Connor's life-force personified so they're kinda like sisters. You can draw the rest of the O'Conner family if you want. But, it must be descent! And, if you believe Carrie was born a ghost, then let's see you draw her ghost family! I mainly want to see what you think Carrie looked like when she was alive, though. Contact me with instructions of how to get to your pictures! I'd love to see them!**


End file.
